


【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第二十章·桔梗（1）

by GriffinKK



Series: 月蚀·第二十章·桔梗 [1]
Category: Johnnys, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom, 杰尼斯事务所
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinKK/pseuds/GriffinKK
Summary: 鉴于本文完成时间的问题，当时的杰尼斯不是现在的杰尼斯，本文所有的人物关系、人物形象、人物立场都与真人无关。全杰尼斯，全架空黑道背景。人物关系古早老旧，各种OOC。不了解本文前面内容的请不要看，不要和现实中的真人对号入座，非要看的话请当成一部电视剧来看吧。放在这里只是为了给长久以来仍对本文念念不忘的姑娘们一个交代~谢谢你们！谢绝转载。
Series: 月蚀·第二十章·桔梗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641388





	【全J架空黑道】月蚀·第二十章·桔梗（1）

今井翼与八乙女光擦身而过，走进了泷泽秀明设在新桥一栋写字楼里的事务所。

这间打着咨询公司名号的事务所是尊龙会组织机构的一部分，只不过随着时间的推移，它慢慢地变成了泷泽秀明处理自己的“泷泽组”的日常事务的办公室。不在总部的时候，泷泽通常以这里为中心，来处理一些自己分管范围内的事务。比起气氛严谨的总部，他也更喜欢呆在这间办公室里，轻松自在。新桥这一带都是新兴的高级办公区，有许多知名大公司的写字楼，距离银座也不远，在各方面都显得十分便利。而且更重要的是，在这里，让泷泽有一种独立掌管一切的感觉。

今井翼是在傍晚的时候走进大楼的，比他和泷泽约好的时间提前了五分钟。这是他一贯的习惯。从不迟到，但也不会到得太早。

因为电梯里有摄像头，所以他从不乘电梯，每次到这里来都是沿着楼梯一层一层走上去的。他很庆幸泷泽把事务所设在了这栋大楼的八楼、而不是十八楼。

就这样，在八楼的走廊上他迎面遇见了八乙女光，泷泽秀明最近着力提拔的年轻干部之一。身材高挑体格纤瘦的青年尚且不满二十岁，严格来说还是个孩子，有着一张轮廓瘦长的脸，看到他之后立刻停下脚步，弯下腰行了一个礼：“今井先生。”

今井翼并没有和对方交谈的打算，只是点了点头算是回礼，淡然地说了一句：“辛苦了。”

随后他径直走向事务所，八女乙光则恭敬地保持着鞠躬的姿势站在原地，直到他离开之后才转身走进电梯。八乙女的身影消失在电梯间的同时，今井按下了办公室的门铃。

立刻就有人前来替他开门。八楼整整一层都被尊龙会租了下来作为事务所，会到这一层来的几乎不会有外行人。打开的门后，是一间作为办公室使用的开阔房间，几个尊龙会组员站得整整齐齐，恭恭敬敬地向他行礼问好。今井并没有理会他们，只是随便点了下头，径直走向依旧房门紧闭的内间。

“Takki。”他敲了门之后说道，“是我。”

泷泽的声音随即从门后传出来：“Tsubasa吗？进来吧。”

房门没有上锁，他推开门走了进去。同样十分宽敞的房间里，泷泽秀明坐在一张豪华气派的办公桌后，背对着窗户，英俊的脸上挂着标志性的微笑。几乎占据了整个一面墙壁的窗户开阔明亮的设计让整个房间的采光非常好，即使在梅雨季节的阴霾天气里也丝毫不会让人感到压抑。从窗户看出去，能看到街道对面的“住友生命”气势恢宏的写字楼，在阳光下闪闪发光。一见之下与普通的办公室没有什么不同的房间，事实上所有的玻璃全都采用了性能最好的防弹玻璃，即便是普通狙击枪的子弹也无法一下子穿透。这间事务所虽然看似普普通通，所采用的安全防范措施全都是一流的。

泷泽面前的办公桌上散开来摊放着一些打印的纸张，似乎是在浏览什么文件的样子。看到今井，他一边放下手里的文件页一边打招呼：“真准时啊，Tsubasa。路上还顺利吧？”

“还好。”今井简单地回答，同时反手将房门关上。

“坐吧。”泷泽示意办公桌对面空着的椅子，“要不要喝点什么？”

“不用了。”今井在黑色的高级真皮转椅上坐下，目光不经意地扫了一下桌面上摊开的文件，觉得看起来不太像是营业报表一类的常规文件。

“你在忙吗？我是不是来得有点早？”他这样问道。

“没有。”泷泽微笑着回答，“你来得刚刚好。我们约好的就是这个时间嘛，我也很好地控制了哦。”

“嗯。”今井依然没有什么表情地回应，“我刚刚在外面遇到了八乙女光。是你把他叫来的吧？”

“嗯，我让他去查一些事情，他来向我汇报结果。”顿了一下，泷泽又补充了一句，“很不错的结果哦。”

“是么。”虽然是这样回应，今井却觉得自己并没有想要探究的打算。泷泽主动把那些文件推到了他的面前，带着点神秘兮兮的表情似笑非笑地说：“你可以看看。”

今井接过那些文件，粗略地翻了翻。是八乙女光在汇总了许多情报的基础上总结出来的调查报告，涉及到许多方面的内容，显得有些乱，他略略花了一点时间才找出了报告的主旨，然后惊讶地发现了一个既陌生又熟悉的名字。

“堂本刚？”他抬起惊讶的视线看向泷泽，“是‘那个’堂本刚吗？”

“当然是‘那个’堂本刚。”泷泽用带点好笑的神情看着今井，理所当然地回答。

“你调查他干什么？怎么想到要调查他的事？”

“也不能算是突然想到的吧。”泷泽伸手拿回了资料，“上回我乘新干线的时候，偶然在车站遇到了他。和他那个同事、生田斗真在一起。”

今井在脑中迅速地翻检信息，立刻跟上了泷泽的思路：“你指的是你上次从京都回来的时候吧？乘坐新干线的话。”

“嗯。我似乎没机会跟你说过。那次，我碰巧和生田斗真搭乘了同一趟新干线，在品川车站看到了前来接他的堂本刚。那个时候我的脑子里忽然闪过一个念头，如果我们不能从预定的突破口取得进展，那我们为什么不能换个思路、寻找一个新的突破口呢？”

今井微微蹙眉，不动声色地质疑道：“什么意思？你所说的突破口……是指什么？”

泷泽笑了，看着今井，轻轻地摇了摇头：“你是真的不知道吗、Tsubasa？不会是想不到啊，这样的事情对于你来说。”

今井沉默着。他确实不是不知道泷泽的意思。这样的事情对于他来说不会是想不到的，他自己也心知肚明。他只是没有想到，泷泽会认真地把这个想法作为一种现实的计划来考虑。

“你不是当真的吧？”他依然像是难以置信般地问道。

泷泽保持着不变的微笑，从那些打印的文件当中找出了其中的一份，隔着桌子推了过来。

“你刚刚有仔细看过这张照片吗？”

今井不得不承认他先前确实没有注意到这张照片。A4大小的打印纸上用回形针夹了一张冲洗出来的照片，拍摄的是深夜时分一栋公寓楼前的情景，停在路边的红色法拉利车旁站着一个人。虽然光线昏暗、距离也比较远，依然能够勉强分辨出那个人正是堂本刚。

“这是……？”

“你不会不认识吧？那辆车。”

“我当然认识。这辆车恐怕没人不认识吧。”

“是啊，没人不认识……那可是堂本光一的车呢！不错的结果吧？是八乙女拍到的，就在上周六的晚上。我让他去调查有关堂本刚的事，他在他现在租住的公寓外偶然碰上了堂本光一送他回去的场面，就拍到了这样一张照片。”从泷泽说话的口吻中能够听得出，他对于八乙女光的这份工作成绩是十分满意的。他用那种满意的口吻问今井：“你知道这意味着什么吗、Tsubasa？”

今井用颇为不解的眼神看着他。

泷泽更加得意地笑了：“这意味着——即使所有的情报都说他们已经分手，堂本刚对于堂本光一而言、依然是有影响力的。”

“那又怎么样呢？”今井不动声色地皱了皱眉，“你究竟想要做什么、Takki？即使我们能够对堂本刚下手，我们又能怎么样？即使利用他确实可以牵制堂本光一的行动，终究也不会对‘近畿会’造成什么实质性的影响吧？”

泷泽没有马上回应今井的质疑。他看着他，看似转移了话题，说道：“你似乎很少如此强烈地表示出与我的想法相对立的态度呢，Tsubasa。”

“……那是因为我无论如何无法赞同你打算对堂本刚出手的计划。”

“哦？为什么？能告诉我你反对的理由吗？”

今井不动声色地叹了一口气，直视着泷泽逼问的目光：“我和你一样，我也不相信他们已经彻底分手了。”

泷泽挑了挑眉。

“所以我一直觉得，堂本光一不会就这么轻易地把堂本刚暴露在毫无保护的状态中。在京都的那一次，难道不也是我们都以为他们已经分手了吗？”

“京都那一次……吗？”

泷泽知道，至今为止今井翼失手的次数屈指可数，这也正是他如此深得喜多川、樱井翔、还有自己的信赖的一个重要原因。而去年八月在京都，在协助当时的“东山组”、现在的“横滨组”追踪“叛徒”小原裕贵时，面对堂本刚的今井翼却多了一次令他至今为止都深感介意的失败经历。

“那一次只不过是因为半路跑出来一个松冈充而已。”泷泽对今井说。

今井难得地笑了一下：“世界排名前十的杀手可不是那么随便就会跑出来的啊。堂本光一请来了这种级别的人物，就只是为了保护堂本刚的安全。我不觉得这种事情是随便什么人都能做得到的。”

“但是这一次不一样哦。”

“有什么不一样的？你还查到了什么？”

“不是查到的，是我的消息渠道告诉我的。”泷泽高深莫测地笑了笑，“听说，他们这一次，分开得相当突然、也相当坚决。听说堂本刚是突然提出要离开堂本光一的，就在年初的时候。两人当时为此大闹了一场，当着近畿会总部所有人的面。而他们分手的原因到底是什么，却似乎始终没人知道的样子。”

“……你的消息渠道可靠吗？”今井思索了一下泷泽的话，带着些许疑惑问道。这样的情报，怎么听都觉得像是经由内线流出来的。可是最近一年来，却没有听说过“尊龙会”在“近畿会”内部安插了这样的内线。

“当然，绝对可靠。”泷泽继续说，“所以，我才觉得这件事情非常有趣啊。突然之间的分手，你不觉得一定是有什么原因么？既然之前他们已经和好过了，又有什么理由会让他们突然分开？”

今井继续皱着眉头充当听众。他觉得自己到现在还是摸不透泷泽究竟是怎么想的。

“你怎么会突然对他们分手的事感兴趣起来？都已经过了这么久了……”

“没错，”泷泽点了点头，“我必须承认，在此之前，我确实没有考虑过堂本刚的存在会有什么利用的可能。堂本光一对他的保护太严密了，没有人动得了他，也没有人敢冒着得罪‘近畿会’的风险去动他。我这一次会让人特意去调查他，原本，也是因为松本润死了、我们的线索彻底断了……”

今井沉默了。泷泽虽然没有追问也没有责备，但他知道，作为被认为是这世上最后一个见到松本润的人，没有从他的口中问出那份资料的下落，在这件事上自己是有责任的。他非常庆幸泷泽对自己的信任使得他没有深入追究细节，更没有对他提出的报告产生任何怀疑。如果被泷泽知道松本润事实上应该还活在这个世上的某处，即使是今井翼，他也不觉得自己还能够平安无事地站在这里。而自己明知道会有这么大的风险也还是做出了这样的事，恐怕，还是因为觉得对不起樱井吧。对于自己的行为，他也只能做出这样的解释。

毫无察觉的泷泽只是略略停顿了一下又继续说道：“松本润是你亲手解决的，替他安排逃亡计划的人是中居正广。而那份资料，在他死后却始终没有浮出水面的迹象。”

“……抱歉，也许当时我应该再设法逼问一下的……”

“没关系，我没有责备你的意思、Tsubasa。反正松本润当时已经是死路一条，他知道他是不可能用那份资料来保住自己的命的。如果是我，我也不会把它交出来、让我的对手白捡这个便宜。”泷泽冷笑着说。

今井沉默。

“松本润死后，大家其实都有想到要去调查他被找到并被带回我们总部之前的行踪。我也告诉过你，调查的结果显示他曾经在兜町出入、接触过他以前认识的股票经纪人。小山找到了那个倒霉的股票经纪人。那个人告诉我们， 松本润曾经向他打听过‘新世纪投资有限公司’的一些情况。”

“新世纪投资顾问有限公司？那不是……”

“没错，那是堂本光一的公司。”泷泽点了点头，“松本润不会平白无故地突然去调查堂本光一的公司，何况是在他自己还处于被追踪的情况下。他会这么做的原因，只可能是因为樱井翔给他的那份资料里涉及到这间公司。那个股票经纪人说，松本润给他看过一些抄写的数据，都是那间公司经手的一些交易记录。松本润问他那些记录是什么、能不能说明什么东西，他回答说数据太少、看不出有什么头绪。松本润也没有再多说什么就走了。而松本润被松冈的人找到，就是在他们这次谈话之后、松本润在回去的路上暴露了行踪。那份抄写的资料也没听谁提起过，估计松本润当时就把它销毁了。”

“这样啊……”

“巧合的是，在最近这半年之中，调查过那间公司的人不只是松本润一个！”

“哎？什么意思？除了松本润之外，还有谁？”

泷泽微笑着，不紧不慢地答道：“堂本刚。”

今井恍然大悟地明白到泷泽为什么一再地提起这个名字。

“堂本刚也调查过那间公司，而且就在最近。你也知道他在我们这个世界里其实挺有名的，虽然他本人不一定有这个意识。有人看到过他曾经数度出入兜町，八乙女的调查也表明，他在工作之余应该也有在进行一些额外的情报收集。这还真是很有趣啊！堂本光一的情人，却在调查堂本光一自身的犯罪事实么？”

“……这难道就是他们分手的原因？”

“谁知道呢！”泷泽轻声冷笑，“我只是好奇这位记者先生是不是有调查出什么来。他在堂本光一的身边呆了几个月的时间，又是以那样的一种身份，就算是真的掌握了一些不可告人的东西，恐怕也不是什么不可能的事吧？”

“你这样说的话也不是没有可能……”

“所以我们不能放过这么有趣的线索啊。这可是比单纯的资料数据要来得有趣得多的筹码呢、呵呵！”

“……你已经安排人动手了？”

“那倒没有。太着急会坏事的，不是吗？”泷泽俏皮地眨了眨眼，“我让八乙女继续盯着。现在，我们毕竟面临一桩大买卖，不能太过分散注意力在一个时机尚未成熟的计划上。”

今井默默地点了点头。窗外的天空已经黯淡下来，天色显得无精打采。梅雨季节通常是和漂亮的晚霞以及眩目的落日无缘的，今天也不例外。今井觉得自己的心绪也如同窗外浓重的云层一般，找不到出路。

“你在想什么？”

他的心不在焉并没有逃过泷泽的眼睛。看了泷泽一眼，他淡然地回答：“没什么。我只是在想……”

“嗯？”

“Takki，你真的要跟堂本光一彻底对立吗？真的要放弃之前和他们接触过那么多次所打下的基础吗？”

“没办法啊。”泷泽用一种无所谓的口吻说，“我们杀了井之原快彦。”

今井瞪大了眼睛看着一脸轻松的泷泽。他几乎要当场从椅子上跳起来大声质问他：当初我明明反复确认过你是不是真的知道自己在做什么！？但是他没有那样做。那不符合他的性格。

“没办法呢。Johnny桑教过我，只是沿着同一条路走的话，是永远也无法追上去的。”泷泽微笑着、看着他、用耳语般轻柔的声音说，“Tsubasa，只能看着自己憧憬的人的背影的那种心情，你能够体会吗？”

今井的眼神闪烁了一下，没有回答。


End file.
